


Soulmates

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leorai - Freeform, Soulmate AU, leoraiweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: A leorai soulmate au. Takes place during 'New girl in town'. For day 7 of leoraiweek





	Soulmates

Growing up Leonardo never thought he’d meet his soulmate. Of corse Master Splinter had explained the concept to him and his brothers when they were younger, even showing them the faded lines that his beloved Tang Shem had spoken to him a life time ago. But despite the grey words that stood out again this green skin, he still couldn’t believe that actually meeting his supposed soulmate was possible. Heck, up until a few months ago he didn’t even think he’d ever meet another person let alone his soulmate. It wasn’t until the words spoken by a red-headed girl matched the ones found on his younger brothers arm, turning them from grey to a deep purple, did he start to wonder if someday someone would actually speak the words that belonged to him.  
However soulwords were the last thing on his mind after him and his brothers had separated after yet another argument with his younger brother. Even more so when the foot clan showed up, conveniently acting as an output for his built up anger.

  
“I feel so much better” Leo breathed as he stood standing amongst a small army of unconscious foot soldiers. His light panting the only sound against the quiet night. He began to think about returning home when he saw the shine of armour in the corner of his eye. He peered up to find himself looking at the silhouette of the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen. He watched enchanted as she leapt in front of him with impossible grace allowing him to see the danger that shone from her armour and her eyes in the moonlight.

  
“Not bad” she said.

  
And suddenly Leo’s whole world froze.

  
He felt a strange tingle in his arm were the words that were just uttered from her mouth belonged. He stood there in a state of shock. He simply could not believe a girl as beautiful as this could the soulmate to a freak like him.

  
“Errr …… thanks” he eventually stuttered and if those were the words that matched her own she have no indication to it as she moved towards him in a single powerful stride.

  
“You might actually be a challenge” she teased in a playful tone. The smirk was practically visible in her voice despite her mouth being hidden behind a mask. Leonardo wished he could see her lips.

  
Taking advantage of his distraction she wielded her tanto, assaulting him with gas that left him blind. As he gasped for breath he felt her knock him to the ground and place her sword to his neck, leaving him at her mercy. Instead of finishing him however she finally removed her mask to reveal a sharp jaw, striking features and a pair of luscious red lips.

  
“My names Karai” she said, but somehow Leo knew that behind her smile she was scared because the strange sensation from he could feel from his soulwords, she was feeling too.

  
As though sensing this she once again hid behind her mask and put back her tanto.

“See you around” she stated before disappearing like a spirit into the night.

  
Like a magnet Leo felt himself lean forward in the direction she’d just left, drawn to her even after she’d gone.

  
“What was that?” He asked out loud.

  
The words that had turned an electric blue on his arm were his only answer.


End file.
